The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of spike speedwell, botanically known as Veronica spicata ‘Perfectly Picasso’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Perfectly Picasso’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was hybridized in the summer of 2012 by the inventor in the hybridizing greenhouses of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA, with the unreleased proprietary hybrid known only as 08-64-01B as the female parent and Veronica ‘Red Fox’ (not patented) as the male parent.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., since the summer of 2014 with subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection with all the same traits as the original seedling.
No plants of Veronica ‘Perfectly Picasso’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to one year from the filing of this application, with the exception of that was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.